A New Hope
by The Faerie Queen
Summary: The fight against evil has taken a really wrong turn. In an unexpected twist of fate, Harry is killed. The world has been thrown into darkness as evil reigns supreme. Five years later, a New Hope emerges. But will she be enough to save the world? AU.


_The fight against evil has taken a really wrong turn. In an unexpected twist of fate, Harry is killed. The world has been thrown into darkness as evil reigns supreme. Five years later, a New Hope emerges. But will she be enough to save the world?_

Setting: five years after Harry is killed, 7 years after the golden trio graduates from Hogwarts. 7 years total, not 12 years, as some people may have thought. Also, takes place as if Sirius had not been killed in book 5.

Disclaimer: all the characters you recognize from the books are obviously not mine. There may be random characters that you may recognize from the books by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Those too are not mine in the least. But this isn't a crossover thing where the plots are intertwined and everybody's stuck in a box or something like that, they're just there cuz I like those characters. And my muses told me to do it. There are a few people who I created, they're mine, my precious idiots that run around in my mind and fly through all my stories. Don't sue me for anything, it's not worth it. I only have ::checks pockets:: lint. I mean, if you want lint, you could go into your dryer, or the Laundromat. Or go into your own pockets. But my lint's my lint, it's mine!

* * *

A New Hope

Prelude

Hermione fell asleep to the sound of the late night rerun of the Conan O'Brien show, Ron having fallen asleep on her shoulder a few commercial breaks before. Jaime and Chris had picked up Sara. Remus and Sirius left for a run a few hours ago, 2 howls, the signal that they were going in their separate ways, disrupting the laugh track on Jay Leno. Kelly was staying the night, already in her bedroom. The show continued, casting a bluish shade on the sleeping pair.

(A/n: flashback!)

The grass is dewy; the only light comes from the waning moon. His body lay on the ground, face down; his glasses, a few inches away from his head, cracked. She walked over, falling to her knees by his side, and touches his shoulder. Cold. She turns him face- up, and sees the reason for the dewy grass. Her hands are covered in blood, his blood that she would have never shed, not even to save the world. His lips are blue, his skin white in the dim moonlight. His green eyes, a perfect green that she thought she would never see again, are open, staring past her into a world of pain. His neck is pierced, and she sees the dried blood on his lips.

Oh dear lord, she thought, vaguely remembering how a vampire is created. He's going to wake soon. He's been turned. She thought about nothing, lost in her reverie over her lost love. She didn't hear the others come, or the muttered lumos, could barely feel Ron's hand on her shoulder, or Jaime falling next to them in a faint, caught by Chris before she landed on her brother's body. Sirius ran over, changing back to human form as he ran.

"Oh my god." he whispered, as he looked down on his godson's figure. He looked around the small group, still silent. She was still kneeling next to the body, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Take her back to the house, she's in shock." Sirius quietly told Ron, who picked her up and disapparated. He turned to Chris, who was still holding Jaime, and nodded. Chris silently switched his grip on her and took a knife out of a sheaf on his back, tossing it to Sirius with a nod. Sirius caught the knife with ease, the power emanating from the ancient weapon in waves; the magick trapped in it still as strong as it was thousands of years ago, at its creation. Chris disappeared, and Sirius wept silently as he knelt before the body. The heart was the power center for vampires, and to destroy it was to destroy the demon. He whispered a prayer between now ragged sobs, and the knife went in.  
(End flashback)

Jaime held a sleeping Sara while Chris opened the door. The lights were already on. There was the faint smell of chamomile, and they both took out their wands, Jaime careful not to move her daughter. Chris motioned to stay back a bit, and they walked silently through the hall, turning just to see into the kitchen. And find Dumbledore sitting at the table, sipping aforementioned tea.

"Hello Christopher, how are you?" Dumbledore said. Chris relaxed his arm, stowing his wand away and walking into the kitchen. "I'm incredibly sorry to have intruded, but there's something I just learned. About Sara. How is she?"

" Sara's doing good. A little bit on the colic-y side, but she's good. Jaime's just putting her to bed; she'll be down in a minute. How are things at Hogwarts?" Chris replied, pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting down across from the wizard.

" We've installed muggle security devices. Cameras, smoke alarms, and metal detectors have gone up around the school and grounds. Peeves already started to toy with them, professor Flitwick had to charm them to be indestructible. The rest is the same, professors, students, and classes. Relatively calm." He took a sip. They both turned at the slight sound of Jaime on the stairs, and Chris stood to pour her a cup.

" Hello, Professor." She sat down next to Chris' seat, taking a sip from his cup. "I heard you tell Chris something about Sara. What's the news?" Chris had sat back down, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, taking another sip.

" Professor Trelawney went into a trance earlier today while in the teacher's lounge. It's on tape, as one of the security cameras is in the lounge. I have it with me." Dumbledore pulled out a video, labeled "security," and handed it to Jaime. "I think the prophecy is about Sara."

Jaime got up and went into the living room, turning on the TV and putting the tape into the VCR. It was black for a moment, then went to a picture of the teacher's lounge, Sybil sitting at the end of the table, talking to Minerva about a particularly gifted 3rd year student in her divination class. She's facing the camera, and her eyes suddenly go black behind her large glasses. Her voice changes, going from a forced "mysterious" soprano to a low, gravely tone.

"Bornofthebloodbornofthetearsbornoftheearthbornofthedarkbornofthesightofthedeathhefellshewillriseandsaveusall." Sybil collapsed after that, and the tape went off into static. Jaime stood in shock, her hand intertwined with her husband's, while Dumbledore looked on.

" Sara is the only one who makes sense. Harry's bloodline. Those eyes. Children born in late October are sometimes referred to as 'of the dark', that time corresponding with one of the darkest times of their year. Children born directly on October 31st are also referred to as 'of the earth'. I checked every record of girls born within the last five years on Halloween, and no one else is a match. Also, I think 'of the sight of the death' may also refer to you two. You found Harry's body, correct?" Dumbledore asked gently, knowing it was a subject both were not very fond of discussing.

" Yes, we saw his body." Chris said quietly, uneasy about the subject. I even gave Sirius the knife to make sure of it. He thought, nausea fighting for control at the remembrance.

" I'm sorry, I know that it is hard to discuss. I needed to know, though." Dumbledore said sincerely.

" It's ok. Really." Chris assured him, knowing that it wouldn't matter, Dumbledore knew very well that it wasn't ok, that it would never be. He took the tape out and turned the TV off, handing the tape back to Dumbledore.

" So basically you're saying that our little girl's going to save the world. That's exactly what you're saying." Jaime stated; the full force of it coming down on her.

" Precisely." Dumbledore replied.

" Does anyone else know? As in, Voldemort, a death eater, bob the janitor? I'm serious about the janitor thing, if Voldemort had an insider, it would probably be someone low profile like that." Jaime asked, her worry causing a small twitch in her eyelid.

" Calm down, sweetie. You're doing that twitchy thing you always do when you're upset." Chris told her.

" No I'm not. I'm not upset. Ok, might be twitching, but not upset."

" Yeah, you are. That only happens to you when you're upset. Or if you're angry at me."

" Don't give me a reason to twitch, then!"

" Already twitching."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and chuckled a bit. Those two were still the teens he had reprimanded for years, bickering like an old married couple long before either of them had realized that might actually happen.

" Sorry professor. "

" Fine, fine." Dumbledore said with a grin. "You're absolutely right about the janitor, but we only have Mr. Filch, so there is no chance of that occurring. He does not know as of yet, and hopefully will not find out. I have destroyed the record of the prophecy; the only way he can find out now is by word of mouth. Which I trust will not happen. Your lives may depend on it."

" You mean, Voldemort may come after us like he did to my parents. He might try to kill Sara." Jaime stated, all color lost from her face, her voice flat.

" Yes. Because of that, I want to start Sara's training much earlier than most children's is. I have also spoken to Dominique Vida, and she has agreed that Sara should also be trained as a Macht witch."

" Dominique agreed to this?" Chris speculated.

" Surprisingly so. I would rather Sara know how to control her mental powers from an early age. She will also be trained to fight, lest the need ever occurs."

" If anyone noticed, my daughter still can't walk. When is this going to start?"

" As soon as possible. When Sara learns to walk, Dominique will start her training."

" And you're sure that Voldemort won't find out?" Jaime asked quietly. She knew that if he did, they would all probably die.

" Our only hope is to make sure that he doesn't. I have had someone cast a shield on her, Voldemort should not even detect her presence in the world. It will be lifted when the time is right." Dumbledore said quietly.

Years passed, the world went on.. Voldemort never showed signs of knowing, in fact, he had all but disappeared from the world himself. Dominique trained Sara, who showed immense mental stamina and sheer power. It wasn't energy, but the pure force of her mind was enough at seven to surpass even a Macht born. Now, eleven years after the prophecy, the time had come to begin the next aspect of Sara's training.

* * *

_A/N: Don't shoot!! I know, how could I possibly have killed off Harry of all people?? And how in all hell is Jaime a Potter? Just bear with me here. I found this story while transferring files from an external hard drive that I kinda forgot about to my new computer. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the prequel to this story. I already have an outline for a sequel. So I'm writing the prequel from what few notes I have. This was originally written YEARS ago.. _

_So now that it's finally up, review to your heart's content. I want to know if anyone likes my little story.._

_AMALIA_


End file.
